


【索香】陀飞轮

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

航站楼出站口的栏杆有点窄，接机的人前仆后继地挤向栏杆最前方，翘首以盼久别后的重聚。行人旅客松开了拖拽行李的手，相拥的喜悦中任由拉杆箱滑向远方。

这是娜美的第一份工作，相比那些接机人，她显得百无聊赖又略带忐忑。手中金发男人的照片被她捏出了褶皱，这东西其实没什么必要，即使是乔装打扮这张脸也很好认。

毕竟39岁的年龄还能被评为“国民最理想老公”的男明星实在不多。

文斯莫克·山治，一个19岁出道、29岁承揽9个影帝、39岁还活跃霸占着一线荧屏的lady偷心贼，至今未婚未恋，感情经历一张白纸。而娜美的工作，就是他的艺人助理。

金发，墨镜上方若隐若现的眉毛打成了一个圆圈，又比对了一下照片上的小胡子，娜美确定这个身着黑西装黑皮鞋的素人就是刚从马尔代夫出差两周回来的山治。

在不引起旁人注意的情况下，她挥手小声喊了句“山治先生”，墨镜金发男就像触电一般立在原地，四处循着lady在呼唤他的声音。听说艺人台前幕后多是两张面孔，往往草着绅士风度人设的，现实很可能是一副目中无人的臭脸。娜美屏住呼吸控制好脾气后抬起了头。

......等下，臭脸呢？这完全是一张欠揍的痴汉脸吧？！

娜美那一瞬间明白了这个人究竟为何生活在三天两头爆出绯闻与澄清辟谣的循环播放中。但仔细想想，忍受一个温柔体贴的花痴总比看人脸色强。

地下车库的高级跑车在这里静静停了两个礼拜，早已落了灰，但这并不妨碍它拉风得夺人眼球。开车是艺人助理最基本的职责，但山治却抢过车钥匙，给娜美拉开后车门，声称怎么能让lady开车。

机场外的高速公路驶了几公里后，两个人的关系彻底颠倒掉了个儿，山治才是不折不扣的仆人。

“等下，刚才的路口该右转的吧？”她确定直行的话是到不了ALL BLUE别墅区，也就是山治的家，娜美天生对方向比较敏感，地图过目不忘。

“娜美小姐，我得先去那边大学城接个人。”并没有开错方向的山治不慌不忙，甚至好像对这条路熟的不能再熟了。

“接谁？”

山治犹豫了一下，脸上表情有点别扭，含含糊糊地说：“我的一个......弟弟......”

停在大学门口的法拉利有点格格不入，扎眼到真的很像什么土豪包养女学生的戏码。山治记得有次真有女孩子一腿跨上了车，一口一个大叔喊着他，最后还是被那个本该上车的混蛋毫无风度地拎了出去。

一个弟弟......娜美只知道山治出道早年就和文斯莫克家族断绝关系了。疑惑之时，车窗外一个绿发男生越走越近。他年龄不过20上下，身着典型的学生白T恤、篮球鞋，单肩背着书包，虽然不拘小节脸上还挂着汗珠，但无论身材还是样貌在那个年纪足以收割女生的尖叫了，更何况那有些冷峻的表情成熟得超过那个年纪。

娜美的直觉没有错，就是他大步一跨上了车，书包扔到了脚底下。

“你下次从剑道社出来前就不能洗个澡吗，车里一股臭男人的味道。”山治丢了包抽纸到他腿上，那张嫌弃的脸跟在娜美面前完全不一样。

“还不是你消息给我发的太晚了，白痴卷眉。”

等下，白痴卷眉？这是一个20岁的学生该对40岁的前辈说话的口吻？绿头发的男生抽了几张纸擦干脸上的汗，态度依然漫不经心毫无敬畏。

“晚上想吃什么，两周没见，给你改善一下伙食。”山治准备点燃引擎出发，同时报着几个晚上的备选菜品名让他选择，再听下去肚子会叫出声，如果绿发男生没有突然打断的话。

“先停一下，我要亲你。”

诶？！我聋了还是瞎了？

一时之间无论是耳朵听到的还是眼睛看到的都让娜美无法相信，随便一帧都是可以引爆整个太阳系的大新闻。演艺界的神话影帝，此刻正被一个毛头小子按到了车座角落激吻，他嘴被含得严严实实，而对方就像几天没吃奶的小狼崽狠狠吸着他的嘴唇。山治也尝试乱挥双手做抵抗，但都被粗鲁地按下。

“别动，都两周没见了，我忍不了了。”

手在他身上一通摩挲，领带被一把拽下，在抵达不可描述的部位之前，娜美尴尬地干咳了一声。

好像从一上车，索隆就没发现后座还坐了个女人，这声干咳彻底把他吓呆了（八成也吓萎了）。慢慢转过头看到后座的橘发美女，这一米八的大老爷们居然慌了，慌得像个闯了祸的孩子。

这时候山治也终于挣扎中使上劲儿一脚糊在他脸上，赶忙戴回了被抢走的墨镜，“还有lady呢，绿藻头你给我注意点！”

绿发男生眼里的惊慌并未因这一脚削减，瞪大眼睛看着娜美就好像在看一颗定时炸弹：“这是谁......”

“全世界最最最美丽的娜美小姐，我的新助理！”收起了对着后座泛起的桃心眼，山治用最正常的表情看向那个紧皱眉头的糙汉。

“没事，娜美小姐不是那种会说出去的人。”


	2. Chapter 2

罗罗诺亚·索隆做任何事都像自己两块胸大肌一样坦荡如砥。15岁以前的人生，他从不认为有什么需要保守的秘密，他也讨厌藏着掖着的感觉。

15岁的深夜街巷极其偶然的一次相遇，有些事便再也无法直来直去对人讲出口。

据说，任何缘分的伊始，都伴随着迷之物品的掉落。

金属打火机掉落在青石板地的清脆声音，让徘徊在寂若无人的夜巷的索隆回过了头。小巷子的角落深处是一个穿着体面却凌乱的金发男人，被另一个衣冠禽兽按在墙上强吻，像个泥鳅一样在他身上蹭来蹭去。金发男人麻木地钉在墙上，虽不反抗，脸上的表情已经足以让人看出他多不情不愿，但对面五十岁的油腻男那句“别忘了当年是谁让你一炮走红的”让他跌了气场。

手有点痒，一板砖照着后腰砸了上去。

15岁的索隆无论身高还是肌肉，看起来已经足够唬人了，更何况那是双野兽的眼睛，夜里泛着红光的那种。油腻男落荒而逃前丢了几句保面子的狠话，就捂肾窜上了停在路边的宾利。

旁边那辆法拉利，是后来他们坐上的，当时索隆也没想到这辆车会和这个金发男人在自己身边一陪就是四年。

就像无论你对娱乐圈多不关心，也很难认不出刘德华那张脸一样。借着车前灯的光亮，索隆一眼就认出了这张逃过一劫后仍有些虚弱的脸，即使他从不关心花边新闻。

“原来明星会被潜规则是真的。”索隆冷笑了一句，他有点失望，因为文斯莫克·山治是他荧屏上从小喜欢到大的类型，尽管现在岁数大了。

“你家在哪，送你回去。”35岁的男人不太想搭茬，就没回答他的问题。

“没家了，房子今天刚被债权人没收了。”他已经准备好下车了，然后在街角随便一个地方打个地铺。

“学校呢？”

“你脑子和卷眉毛一样白痴啊？哪个高中暑假会开。”副驾的车门被推开，见到这种级别明星的机会可不多，他就想在缘分尽了前肆无忌惮地怼他两句，“更何况，我下学期也交不起学费了，现在餐馆都很怂，不敢雇未成年人。”

山治也不知道自己那时候怎么想的，愣了几秒后就扯住了索隆的手把他拽了回来，索隆就像看鬼一样看着他跨过自己身前关上了副驾驶门。

“那跟我回家吧。”

记不清什么时候起了，或许就是山治把他捡回家那一刻起，索隆藏了第一件无法坦荡地拿出台面讲的事：他好像爱上了这个从年龄上来讲叫叔叔都不过分的男人。

五百平米的别墅别说一个人了，两个人住都显得空，前一个月索隆每天都处于室内迷路中，山治就像个监护人，到处在洗衣机、鱼缸、橱柜里翻找着一颗麻烦的绿藻球。

索隆想过离开，他实在不喜欢这种白嫖又无以为报的感觉，但几次背起小书包准备不辞而别的时候，山治总能精准地找到迷路在ALL BLUE小区里的他并一脚踹回家，破口大骂着再离家出走你小子就死定了。

“卷眉你好烦啊，我又没法还你，白吃白住还白拿学费。”索隆把书包摔在了门前，没好气地一屁股大叉腿坐在门口台阶上。

“臭小子说了多少遍对长辈得用敬语！”又照着绿脑瓜顶敲了一脚，山治点了根烟望天叹了口气，“就当我还你那一板砖的人情了，以后别走了。”

可以说山治对他的照顾真是尽职尽责，当年收养他的剑道馆长耕四郎都没这么细心。从清晨六点半踹滚下床的叫早方式，到一周不带重样的早中晚精致大餐，再到上下学的法拉利车接车送，山治就像个爹似的。甚至家长会都去过，前几张卷子发下来带着墨镜的双眼笑的得意，发到只有20分的地理卷子时，脸跟墨镜一样的黑。

学校的假期要是赶上山治档期不满的时候，他俩还能出趟远门旅个行泡泡温泉什么的。年近四十的男明星全身上下依然又白又纤柔，精瘦的身材好像从20岁出道就没变过。

露天温泉腾起热气，索隆从浮在水中的木盆里拿起一瓶烧酒一饮而尽，再抬起头看向对面，或许是酒劲儿，脸有些发烫。白雾环绕的山治和他一样赤裸着上半身，虽胸肌腹肌不是沟壑分明，但结实地收进了性感腰线中，而那腰身下方环着条白毛巾系得很低，再往下一点臀缝和羞毛可能就露出来了。

那是索隆第一次看着这幅身体，藏在水面下的白毛巾支起了帐篷。如果不是汤池里还有旁人，他真想一把扯下那块半掉的白毛巾，按着腰直接捅进去。

人世间最悲哀的事莫过于，你拿我当弟弟，而我却想干得你喊爸爸。

如他所说，明星中存在潜规则是真的。有时山治会应酬到过了午夜，以为带个男人回家上床的时候，索隆早就睡了。五百平的房子有些声音也隔不住，深夜一点半的叫//床声在索隆耳边萦绕一宿，脑海中对着山治可能露出的下贱表情想入非非，拿被子蒙住脑袋这声音也挥之不去，最后他只能推开浴室的门，对着山治的专版杂志，用左手解决青春期男孩的生理问题。

索隆再也忍受不了，每个山治在隔壁房间被男人按在床上干的夜晚都让他抓狂，身体和心理都憋着一团火想要发泄。就好像本以为属于自己的物件，被别人轻而易举拿走肆意践踏。

居酒屋的门前，一个浑身带着铜臭气的醉汉搂着山治纤细的腰际，手脚不怎么干净，山治会在他看不见时偷偷露出那种厌恶到极致的表情。铜臭赞助商的手摸在胸前的白衬衫上打转，同时提议着想去山治家里坐坐。

索隆站在路边清了清嗓子。

那就像沉入黑沼的生活划过了一道光，山治猛地抬起了头，十二点半的街道，索隆就站在灯火辉煌的闹市中央。他只是个格格不入的穿着白T恤的学生，却耀眼得让人不敢直视。

“这是谁？”旁边的铜臭男看不见索隆的拳头已经青筋暴起，还不知好歹地抓住每个吃豆腐的机会。

“我的一个......弟弟，暂住在我家，可能是来接我回去。”

每次咬出弟弟两个字，山治总是含糊的、犹豫的，他其实不知道这个关系这个年龄到底该是什么，他只知道一个毫无关系的十几岁男孩和自己同居了一年多、自己还自作主张当了监护人这件事，绝对不能让任何人知道。

“弟弟”两个字之于索隆就像根针扎在心上，扎得他像泄了气的皮球，攥着的拳都无力了。他从铜臭男手里抢回山治，把同样醉得有点踉跄的他架在肩上，说话的字里都带着冰块，“我要带我哥回去了”。

“你怎么来了？”有些微醺的脸庞挂着笑容这样问，索隆本来一肚子火没地撒，但现在山治双臂环着他的脖子，四十来岁的人笑得真幸福真单纯，他只能无奈把气咽下去。

“不来接你，你不是又要带导演回家读剧本了？我可还想睡个好觉。”

山治表情尴尬地僵了一下，他一直以为那个时间索隆肯定睡得死死的，没想到时常让个青春期少年深夜饱受GV背景音的折磨，又丢人又可耻让他一时之间不知该说什么，只能咬了咬嘴唇道了句歉。

“无所谓，反正以后我都来接你。那群人总不至于变态到无视未成年人硬要跟你回家。”


	3. Chapter 3

对罗罗诺亚·索隆的感情，在山治这儿，一直是个谜。从初见那句不明不白的“跟我回家”起就是谜。

他推测，是因为五百平的别墅实在太大，他需要有个人陪他才不会过分寂寞，哪怕是个十几岁的青春期男孩，随便有个人陪他住，有人愿意听他发发作为公众人物只能憋在心里的牢骚，陪他说说话，就行。

毕竟抑郁自杀的演员大有人在，光他自己这十几年就无数次濒临崩溃，初遇那时他已经被诊断出轻度抑郁。

所以，吃啊住啊学费啊钱啊，他都不在乎，他愿意为他花，只要他陪在身旁就行。

但有几次他觉得特别不对劲。

第一次不对劲是索隆刚住进来不久，还处于洗手间能找半个小时的状态。有部戏的男一号被人截了胡，导演给他发微信的时候气得一脚砸在了冰箱上，冰箱我自巍然不动，脚疼的差点断了。想想也是，35岁的人了，身体早不像25的那样扛揍了。咬牙切齿地叫了一声睁开眼，一个绿脑袋竟然蹲自己脚旁，还轻轻揉着脚腕。

“卷眉老爷子你以为自己多大岁数了，还跟冰箱置气”。

扛他到了沙发后，索隆捏着脚腕给他涂药，就说了一句，演那种狗屁剧的男一你自己不觉得掉价吗。

那一秒，山治想抱住他。

第二次是在索隆第一次离家出走后，他发现自己精神险些再次崩溃。为什么心会这么痛，明明就是个寄宿的白眼狼小混蛋，白吃白喝还总吵架顶嘴。磕了三片氟西汀后他再也坐不住了，他就像个去车站追女朋友的渣男一样着急，找遍小区每个角落跑断了腿，最后他在一片绿草地里辨认出了那个绿油油的脑袋，还一边对着高德地图挠头。

上来就是一脚闷然后拖了回去。

后面几次索隆离家出走，他发现那种恐惧的心情没有丝毫改变，只是他开始有把握能在小区某个草坪把他捡回来了。最后一次索隆出走后回到家，看到了茶几上那瓶氟西汀。

然后他再也没走过。

而山治从那以后，再也没用打开过那瓶氟西汀了。

再下一次，他给索隆收拾乱得像狗窝一样的房间时，发现了自己的杂志专刊，那一页黏了些白色的污垢。他脸红到了耳朵根子，赶忙把杂志归了位。37岁的他跟形形色色的人上过床，多到麻木，多到自己都以为对性这种东西无感，而那天晚上他像个十几岁的男孩子样梦遗了，毫无疑问，赤身裸体的对象就是索隆。

最后那次，也就是索隆出现在居酒屋门前那晚，他没法再欺骗自己说对索隆的感情是个谜了。说来很可笑，那个小自己20岁的男人站在璀璨的夜灯下，就像个伟岸的英雄，最起码他今晚得以免于那些被迫的苟且交易了。可能也是喝醉了，山治鼻子一酸差点红了眼，就着不太稳的步子栽倒在了远比17岁少年宽阔的胸膛里。

也不知道索隆会不会发现，但他一个没忍住就偷偷亲在了脸颊上。

酒精能让人在混沌的意识里找到本真的内心，比如那一刻山治明白，他对索隆的感情从来不是个谜，是彻头彻尾的爱，与依赖，就像他以前依赖氟西汀一样。

酒精能让你明白对的自己，但会让你做错的事情，比如第二天一早，山治就求神告佛希望索隆能没发现或者忘掉那个吻。

索隆在他房间杵了很久，一米八的人了又期待又紧张，问他还记不记得昨晚发生过什么事。山治倚在阳台点了根烟，对着蓝天白云出神了许久，一切的言语与感情都随着尼古丁一起咽下，最后烟雾中吐出的，只是一句“忘了”。

你问为什么要回答“忘了”，山治可以给你找出一万个理由。你觉得一个从19岁开始就出卖肉体和尊严的烂人，配得上这份少年般纯净的爱？17岁的少年，是该牵着心爱的人漫步于阳光下的美好花季，你凭什么逼他把感情藏在见不得光的地下？一旦这份感情被光照到，就会立马被燃成灰烬，两个人的人生也将被推向舆论和诅骂的巨大火坑。

这一切过于沉重，如果单薄的肩膀背负不住这份沉重的爱，就宁可放弃。

山治一向思虑周全得可怕，他想到了方方面面的顾虑，却唯独忘了件事——索隆拥有最宽阔的臂膀和最坚实的肌肉，能坚定地背负一切。

不是每个读剧本的都仅仅是睡一宿这么好打发，隔个一年半载总能碰上个变态的，只要不是太过分，山治紧闭着眼骂心里两句操你妈也就忍过去了。

清晨三点半钟回到家里，白衬衫底下血道子被磨得生疼，两条腿早已颤颤巍巍。狼狈地摸回了自己房间，山治想对着镜子给伤口上药，但当他看到镜中那个体无完肤、面目全非的自己后，被恶心得一脚踢碎了镜子。碘酒杀着伤口，他只能紧咬着香烟忍着痛。

“这谁弄的？”

门口的声音吓得他手里的碘酒瓶摔碎在了地上，他本能反应地披上白衬衫遮藏。

“没......刚才去拍打戏受了点小伤，没事，你接着睡吧。”

索隆不仅没听他的，还把房间的大灯打开了，惨白的上半身几道红印格外明显，在白光下暴露无遗，那时山治才看到他表情有多恐怖。那张脸冰冷得没有血色，但眼里爬满了血丝，是那种无法平息的野兽般的怒火。他看了看碎了满地的镜子，大步跨到山治面前，一把扯下用来遮挡的白衬衫。

“这是什么？”索隆指着伤痕累累的白皮肤上一块环形痕迹，山治不敢抬头，看着地板没有做声。

“这是牙印吧。”

“这是什么？”索隆指着另一处血道子，山治咬着下唇紧闭上眼，他不想回答更不想听。

“这他妈是鞭子抽的。”

“绿藻头你有完没完。”山治声音颤抖，若说自己那些龌龊勾当最不希望被谁知道，那只有索隆了。为什么自己在这世上唯一爱的人要这样揭开伤疤羞辱他。

“没完了！我他妈成年了，最烦你老拿我当个小屁孩。非得我把你裤子扯下来，看看到底被打成什么样才告诉我实话？”

“他妈的关你什么事？！”一直压抑着颤抖的身体终于爆发了出来，他徒手把香烟直接掐灭摔在地上，过了35岁以后他就觉得生活没什么是不能忍的，这是他久违地忍无可忍失态地吼了出来，“吃我的用我的，还他妈要管我的私生活，得寸进尺了吧？”

“我今天就得寸进尺了。”

索隆按着那个金色脑袋直接吻了上去，山治的薄嘴唇被挤压挣扎着，但男人的舌头毫不置会地往里搅，侵犯着口腔里的每一寸柔软粘膜，对面终于无力松了下来，变得绵软顺从。从做了这个决定起，他就知道一切因为他的冲动而无法回头，但若是重来他还会如此，山治身上的道道血痕就像鞭在他的心上，他再也无法担任一个又心疼又无力的旁观者，他要给山治一个理由，一个足够他拒绝做不愿意的事的理由——

“我要占有你。”

38岁的人应该控制得住自己该做什么不该做什么了，但山治没控制住。他本该一脚踹开这个得寸进尺的小混蛋，但却像被电流穿过了身体一样动弹不得，任由这个刚成年的少年为所欲为地抚摸他。而他那刚饱受过摧残的身体还在诚实地渴求着。18岁的身体真的很年轻，尽管毫无经验，但无论是尺寸、力度和节奏，都使山治前所未有的满足。一下一下地顶撞中，终于他们抽搐着合抱在一起。

山治真的累了，无论是身体还是心理都已经疲惫不堪。先是被人绑起来忍受恶趣味凌辱了两个小时，后是一直想逃避的不该爱上的男人把自己强上了。也不能说是强上吧，他半推半就拒绝得也毫无诚意，此刻他像一滩水一样，在床上连抬起胳膊的力气都没有，索隆就把他环在怀里，而他根本不知该怎么抬眼面对这份爱，该怎么面对自己的心。

索隆轻抚着他大腿之间离私处很近的一道伤，那块红痕因他任性的强上红肿得更加严重。他拿了瓶新的碘酒小心擦拭着伤口，话也不敢说，内疚得像个犯了错误的孩子，不该对一个满身是伤的受害者做出这种粗鲁的事。

“对不起，更疼了吧。”

棉签划过张开的白腿之间，疼得山治咬牙倒吸了一口凉气，他越发觉得自己不配这种小心翼翼的温柔。疼劲儿过去了，心情也平复点了，他终于开了口。

“我啊，19岁，也就是比你现在大一岁的时候，就跟第一个导演上了床。演了20年的戏，睡过的人......操，我自己都数不清了。”说到这里，他手捂住了脸，略带颤抖地从咬紧的后槽牙说出，“跟我住了三年了，你也能看出来，我他妈一点都不干净，所以......”

“那你可比我差远了，”索隆按了按他的腿叫他不要乱动，继续专心致志地上着药，撩人地坏笑一声，“呵，你要知道我15岁就被一个有钱人包养在五百平的别墅里了。还不能逃不能跑，每天出卖色相逗他开心，就为给大明星治抑郁症。”

“你给我正经一点！”但这话确实把山治逗笑了，白腿一抬还是踹了一脚，“绿藻头你听好了，好好的18岁，就应该牵着心爱的人光明正大走在路上的。”

“如果牵的都不是心爱的人，光明正大走在路上有什么用？”上药的手停下了，红色的眼睛看向山治，是那样的坚定。

“所以说你做好准备了？跟我谈恋爱只能战战兢兢躲躲藏藏，有人的地方连离得近点都不行。”

没有比这更自私更过分的要求的，换做当代男女这绝对是个会被唾骂的渣男操作，他也没办法，如果维持单身人设38年的一线影星突然公布恋情，对方还是个小了自己二十岁的男人，这世界上最不堪入耳的恶语会像枪林弹雨把他们打成筛子。

演艺圈这么多年他什么难听话没听过，人心叵测世态炎凉自己已经见怪不怪了，没什么是深夜点几根烟和美女聊聊天熬不过去的。但他绝不允许索隆的生活因为自己的闯入受到分毫影响，这是底线。

“嘛......有人的地方不能离得近。”伤口处理得差不多了，索隆拉了条毯子盖在有点无力的山治身上，伏在了他的耳边，热气呼得人情动。

“只要我能在没人的地方干得你下不来床就行。”


	4. Chapter 4

有个绿刺头的少年，是影视巨星文斯莫克·山治35岁时候收养的一个孩子，那时新闻如是报道。

刚才也说了，索隆更喜欢随心所欲的生活。想说什就直说，想做什么就动手，连走路都是大步迎风。只要是对的事，没什么不可告人的，没什么可藏着掖着的。

但18岁那晚起，他背负起了一段绝不能对人讲的地下恋情。他和一个比自己大20岁的知名演员相恋了，那人还当过自己三年的监护人。

奢侈品牌琳琅满目的购物中心，山治举着一件又一件的衣服比划在索隆身前，插在兜里的手几次想要握上去却又收回。

你一口我一口地舔着冰淇淋，索隆满脑子都是咬块奶油对着送进山治嘴唇里，来个冰甜味儿的吻。

但谁知道哪个街拐角就会蹲个手拿百万莱卡相机却不干人事的狗仔。他只能抱着满满的购物袋，坐在喷泉池边，没好气地看着山治给女粉丝签名合影的花痴样。

“绿藻头臭小子你给我轻点，你今天怎么跟条发情的疯狗似的？”那晚到家山治刚把外套脱掉挂在衣架，就被索隆粗暴地按在墙上在自己身上一通乱蹭，高级衬衫的扣子被扒扯掉了好几个。

“你他妈把我晾在长椅上，给女人签了足足两个小时的名。”山治白皙裸露的后背贴在冰凉的墙壁，索隆拿舌头接着堵他的嘴，“这么喜欢女人，叫她们来操你啊？！”

浑身被压得生疼的山治噗嗤笑了出来，他时常觉得这种躲躲藏藏的地下恋挺委屈索隆的，但他又很爱看索隆那副憋得难受却没办法的样子，心想着，跟小狼狗谈恋爱真他妈有意思。

“吃醋了？别别别......你操，你操，只让你操。”

然后索隆就照做了。

不过说真的，尽管每天藏着掖着见不得光，就跟小三偷情似的，连餐厅吃个饭都得相敬如宾举杯碰红酒，索隆只想把剥好的龙虾肉亲手喂到他嘴里而已（然后最好再看看他吸吸自己的手指）。但最好的一点就是，山治再没和乱七八糟的男人滚过床单了，连吻戏都不怎么接了（但其实他心里想和lady演吻戏想得抓狂）。考了驾照之后索隆直接开着他的宝贝法拉利，去高级餐厅接山治回家，那群人知道山治收养了个孩子，也留了点底线。

重要的是，虽然无法对人讲，但山治有了足够充分的理由拒绝——他有个爱他的男朋友，而且全世界活儿第一好。

“托您的福，这个月找我节目可越来越少了。”他用脚推了推那个懒散地躺在地上打游戏的绿脑袋，这个绿藻头自打跟自己在一起之后越来越没样，似乎以为在家里只要床上表现得够好，就什么活儿都不用干了，“再这样下去，我可包养不起你咯。”

“谁让你叽叽歪歪，非给我买奢侈品衣服，什么衣服不是穿。”一盘游戏打完索隆扔下了手机，不屑地抻了抻身上那件爱马仕的白T恤，“还有你这破房子，我早就说了换个五十平的，还省的迷路。”

一句操你妈梗在喉咙差点把山治噎着，想了想四舍五入自己也算索隆半个妈了，还是文明点吧。

他并不是爱物质好面子的人，只是他从始至终都觉得对索隆很亏欠，19岁的大好青春却要陪自己浪费在见不得人的地下情里，思来想去除了感情、除了身体、除了打是亲骂是爱，也就能用这点破钱尽全力让索隆过上最好的生活了。

索隆不可能看不出来山治的想法，所以他才觉得山治就是......叽叽歪歪。

他从来也没觉得自己为山治牺牲了什么，反倒担心莽撞的爱给山治造成了麻烦，毕竟这段恋情的始作俑者还是自己，他闯进了山治的世界，害的这个大明星原本如临深渊的生活更加如履薄冰了。说实在的，他对被曝光的恐惧或许丝毫不亚于山治，那瓶氟西汀虽然收在柜子里好几年没动过了，但有种莫名的担忧总在心里住着。

名牌潮牌大别墅顶级跑车，在索隆眼里算个屁，比起这些他倒宁愿山治退出演艺圈，把这破房子卖了开个小饭店什么的，穷或富、甜或苦、迷茫或无助都无所谓，至少能光明正大地面对。

但山治不会放弃这些，或者说是，他不敢。39岁，打了肉毒素皮肤也出褶子的年纪，扒掉了荧屏前光鲜亮丽的壳，失去了演艺界神话的地位，他就是个中年的厨子，长得好看点有魅力点骚气点的中年厨子。

要不是个明星，4年前谁第一眼会在巷尾深处注意你，哪个20岁的人会乐此不疲操着40岁的身体。

失去了事业和资本，他就不酷了，就拴不住了，一切就失控了。

索隆也没辙，他只能对这个快40岁的固执幼稚鬼摇摇头叹口气，然后接着当他的包养地下情人。

不过最近学校传闻越来越真了，还是拜那个不走脑子只会买名牌的卷眉毛所赐。大学里总有些物质的女生，她们最大的技能就是辨认一个男生身上所有品牌的价位，也不知道她们是怎么发现索隆一周穿着的白T恤都是不重样的昂贵品牌，黑钱包把标都抠了还能认出来是LV的。

有的女生就试图搭讪，套出索隆的家世背景什么的。

“哈？！我从小就是孤儿啊？”

莫名其妙的脸上写满了厌烦，索隆本来就烦这种不知道该怎么答的问题，总不能说我以前监护人是那个文斯莫克·山治吧。事实上他顶烦当年山治拿着监护人身份压他一等，过了十八岁第一件事就是要把他按在身下，让那个动不动就长辈姿态的卷眉毛认清谁才是你爹。

于是，系里传言：罗罗诺亚·索隆被富婆包养了，我亲眼看着他迈上了一辆法拉利。

这事吧，反正就挺无语的。索隆这人也一向我行我素，你们爱说什么说什么吧，懒得管也懒得澄清，因为从某种角度来讲，这话倒不假。比起索隆是个被明星领养的孩子，他更喜欢上边那种说法一点，至少显得......相对平等点。

但真有好事者跟着索隆到了那辆法拉利前一探究竟，她们站在三五米远的地方往车窗里够着看，想一睹富婆风采。没成想车窗自己主动摇了下来，驾驶座是个戴墨镜下巴蓄着小胡子的男人，那男人还对着窗外的大学女孩子绅士地打了个手势。

“让几位lady失望了呢，不是富婆哦。”这温柔到打颤的声音立马让副驾驶的索隆陷入了呕吐的冲动，下面那句更是，“我是以前收养小索隆的一个叔叔哦，小妹妹们。”

车子起步，伴随着贴了防窥膜的车窗缓缓关上。索隆狠狠把手伸到了司机的裆部，二话不说单手扯开了皮带扣。

“要死啊你绿藻头，开车不做爱，做爱不开车，懂不懂啊？！”脚得在刹车和油门之间切换，不然那只不老实的手早被踹安分了，它现在连外裤的拉链都打开了，“喂喂.....啊......行车不规范，亲人两行泪......操......手给我拿开！”

气得山治打了个双闪停在路边。

“干什么你，吃春药了？”

“你不是我叔叔吗，我他妈今天就要当不孝子操死叔叔。”索隆说这话时手还在到处乱伸，山治的手一通抵抗，那画面就跟两个小孩玩着拍手游戏一样搞笑。

“行，你等着，我他妈这就掉头回去。”乱七八糟中好不容易抓住了那两只粗手腕，闹剧终于暂停一会，“然后告诉你们班那两个美女，罗罗诺亚·索隆就是被二十岁就拿了影帝的‘国民老公’文斯莫克·山治，也就是老子，包养了。”

装起逼来倒是脸不红心不跳，还竖个大拇指挂个自豪的八颗牙微笑。索隆没脾气也没眼看了，从收纳盒里抽了跟香烟在自己嘴里点燃后，塞进山治嘴里，好让他少说两句。

大学一年级的课程，你懂的，很多翘了半个学期照样能上90那种，至少索隆是这样的。那年他跟山治真是满世界周游，埃菲尔铁塔脚下、阿尔卑斯山上、大峡谷深处、冰岛的极光里、大溪地的海滩边、拉斯维加斯赌场的洗手间里......反正都做过爱。

国外旅行最好的地方就是，碰到狗仔的概率极低，他们能在巴厘岛清澈的海水中尽情接吻，能在普罗旺斯摘根薰衣草插在金脑袋上。索隆能对着爱琴海大喊“卷眉毛是老子的男人”，卷眉毛叼着烟踢了他一脚，骂句白痴幼稚鬼。

在各种各样的大教堂里聊过结婚这码事，索隆还问他要生几个孩子，山治破口大骂，去你妈的39岁都得算高龄产妇了谁给你生孩子？话说出口才觉得哪里不太对劲。

日本神社求签时，索隆也干过那种趁着山治闭眼摇签时，偷偷把掷出来的“凶”签换成自己刚摇到的“大吉”的事。他就喜欢看山治拿着被掉包的上上签到处跟他炫耀的傻样。

这些旅行有的时候是山治办好了签证、收拾完行李直接去校门口接他，连个招呼都不提前打，两张机票说走就走。有时候是山治去国外拍戏走得太久，索隆等不及了直接飞去找他。第一次看见酒店房间赫然躺了个绿脑袋，山治吓得像炸了尸。

你不打招呼，那我就也不打招呼咯。男人说完就上去扒他裤子。

后来山治就习惯了，到了每个拍戏地酒店，先看看衣柜够不够藏一个一米八一的壮汉，有人突然敲门都不慌。

挺甜，也挺刺激的。

如果日子一直这样也挺好。


	5. Chapter 5

多年之后娜美回忆起来，最难忘的几次都是在医院，有时她还是会忍不住落泪。

赶到医院VIP病房的时候，床旁的山治捂着脸，索隆躺在病床上昏迷未醒，一圈绷带死死地压着左眼，红色血迹渗到了外层。

“对不起，山治......”娜美走到床边九十度鞠躬道歉，其实作为艺人助理她从没对自己这个上司道过一次歉，反倒是山治百依百由着她闹脾气。但事情就发生在她请假回学校答辩的当天下午，或许那时她在场能改变些什么，这种想法是愧疚感的根源。

“娜美小姐来了啊，我身后那张病床空的，坐吧。”做不到往日的热情似火，这是已经是山治尽全力的温柔语气了，他没有看娜美，他知道这样对待lady很无礼，可捂在脸上的手拿不下来，“答辩还顺利么？”

“真的对不起，我当时应该在的......我......”她几乎带着哭腔。

“说什么呢娜美小姐，幸好你当时没在，不然你受伤了我会心疼的。”

虚弱的声音中温柔不减，可手依然挡在脸前没看她。

娜美也是答辩结束回到公司才知道出了大事。明星的生活总会被分割成极端的阴阳两面，有狂热追求的女友粉，就有丧心病狂的偏激黑粉，想来那个手持尖刀的疯癫男就是这类。

刚走出地下车库的电梯间，山治就被袭击了。那人几乎就像个精神错乱的疯子，利刃攥在手里不要命地乱挥，尽管山治有打戏的基础，但手无寸铁的正常人怎么抵得过抡刀的暴力狂。乱刀中西装被划烂，白皙的皮肤布满划痕。

如果不是刚好那天索隆提前下课来公司找他，匕首往下一扎可能就是一条人命。

比一条人命强点，没强到哪去，是一只左眼。

眼泪流得差不多了，因为出血和脑震荡昏迷的索隆终于睁开了眼。起初天花板的吊灯一直在打转，整个房间也有些晃晃悠悠，左眼疼得钻心，很快就激得右眼的画面恢复了原样。右手边那个白痴还捂着脸，大概不知道自己已经醒了，他象征性地捅了捅山治，而对方却没有反应。

“喂喂，我好不容易醒了，别哭丧着脸了，跟我快死了似的。”索隆猜测这幅样子肯定是哭过了不想让人看见。

“娜美小姐，帮忙按一下那个床铃吧，让医生过来。”这很不对劲，山治是那种能自己动手绝不麻烦lady的人，可他就坐在看护椅上，手捂着脸一动不动，声音有点弱但平得可怕，“左眼疼的厉害吗，用不用再拿点吗啡。”

“应该暂时不用。说到这，对了，我左眼是瞎了吗？”在原地活动了两下胳膊后，索隆就打算坐起身，他的语气漫不经心，瞎只眼就好像拔颗牙一样轻描淡写，但“瞎了”两个字之于山治就是扎在心上的针。

一只眼也能活下去，看见的世界也还是这个样子，眼里的山治还能对他笑，对，只要山治还能对他笑，只要山治没事，瞎只眼无足轻重。

可山治那副样子哪像没事的。

“不会瞎的...我问过医生了，应该有手术能治好的。”倾家荡产也会给你治好的。

“这倒是无所谓。比起这个，我说，你什么时候打算把手拿开啊？”索隆试图硬把面前的两只手拽走，毕竟他生死关走一遭，醒来不是为了看那骨节分明的漂亮手指的，他是要看那张脸的。

可那两只手就跟上了铆钉似的，怎么拽也拽不下来，就死死地挡在面前，这才是真的有问题了。拉手风琴似的拉了几个回合，索隆直接用出了杀手锏，“啊草，好疼啊，伤口好像裂了.......啊......”

“我看看......”

金发男人着急挪开双手的一瞬间，索隆震惊了，那一秒宛如阵阵惊雷霹在身上。他愣着一只眼，全身变成了木头般定在那里。

偏分露出的右眼下方，刀痕从左贯到右，血虽然止住了，却还是鲜红色的。

“挺丑的吧，估计以后也接不着戏了，这回怕是真的包养不起你了。”说到最后山治强撑着幽默一下，但氛围挺失败的。

你养不起我我可以养你啊？！这是索隆脑海里最想嘶喊出来的第一想法。就此退出娱乐圈真是再好不过了，虽然事后索隆想起会觉这想法自私又可耻，但真实。

可山治，一个19岁就被大众捧在手心捧了足足20年的人间王子，男人39岁本就是要体面不输人的年纪，索隆比谁都清楚他自尊心有多重，他为荧屏前那张挑不出死角的脸花了多少心思。

如果有天山治退了演艺圈，起码是他自己的意愿，绝不能是一次划花脸的毁容事故逼迫的，那就真真儿太残忍了。

医生问了他几个问题，做了基本的检查后确认索隆没有大碍了。这是醒来后看见山治露出的第一个笑容，蓝眼睛却还暴露了有些神伤。

他记得以前有次事后，他们大汗淋漓抱在床上喘粗气，索隆手一欠撩开了盖在左边的金发，第一次看到两边的卷眉居然是朝向同一边的，没忍住大笑了起来。山治一巴掌拍掉了他的手，说着烦死了。

“不是我说，你老把头发分到同一边发际线会后退，你都39了，没准明年这儿就秃了。”

“要你管啊，去去去，别胡噜我头发。”山治费劲地整理起被掀得像金鸟窝的头发，“没办法，谁让右脸更好看点吧，眉毛卷向里边太别扭了。”

所以说，你那诡异的卷眉毛朝里还是朝外有什么区别么？！

想到这，索隆对着那头金发伸出了魔爪，他有了个危险的想法。

“不行，我觉得你还得继续包养我。下学期学费还没交呢。”

趁着现在山治情绪低落无力反抗，他赶紧拨弄起那头顺滑的金丝。

终于，刘海全都拨到了右脸前。

索隆就像对着自己制造的一件艺术品一样的满意地笑着。

“果然，我早就想说了，还是这边脸更好看点。”

山治噗嗤笑了出来，骂着“没审美的绿藻头”。

这就是后来各大荧屏上所出现的山治，所有人热议纷纷的焦点。

那年，最轰动一时的娱乐新闻莫过于，文斯莫克·山治标新立异地改了造型，露出了左脸和弯向鼻侧的卷眉毛。

风靡全国，众人皆知。

世人皆知那年山治引领了新的风向标，世人追捧，世人模仿他发型，模仿他内侧卷眉。

却鲜有世人知晓，是谁把那缕金发别向右侧的，右侧的金发下又藏着什么。

这个发型持续到了山治演艺事业的最后，直至荧屏上最后一个镜头。


	6. Chapter 6

其实那天病房里，山治西裤兜里露出氟西汀药瓶时，娜美就该察觉不对了。

若要形容山治的演艺事业，从19岁到39岁就是一条喜马拉雅山脉，波澜起伏却自始至终难以攀登，而珠穆朗玛峰却出现在39岁的末尾。右侧刘海新造型一夜之间风靡大街小巷，对于所有女人来说，已经是名副其实的芳心纵火犯。那年，他有无数的戏要拍、无数的广告要代言、无数的电影节要参加，多到他每周只能从片场偷跑出半天时间陪索隆去复查眼睛。

所有人都以为，那件事在他心中留下的阴影就随着索隆左眼那道疤一样，淡去了。连索隆也不例外。

或许在工作中朝夕相处的娜美是唯一知道他有多不对劲的。以前山治戏同样很多，但总会有所拒绝，保证每周有着固定时间陪陪家里那位。而自打那件事过后，他来者不拒，每天奔波于各处的摄像机前。就好像用工作和拍戏把自己填满，好逃避什么。

情绪也有些不对，他会在激昂的剧情中走神，然后对导演说句抱歉，躲到没人的角落缓一会；他会在最平淡的桥段，全身忽然颤抖，控制不住地掉眼泪，连他自己都不知道怎么回事。

封闭拍戏不能外出时，他总是偷着拜托娜美去医院帮他开药，那频率对于仅有轻度抑郁的人来说实在高得反常。直到娜美有天看到他在片场的角落，倒了半手掌的药片准备往下咽。

娜美上去就是一巴掌拍在手上，药瓶摔在地上，药片洒了一地。

“山治，你这已经是在嗑药了吧？”作为全公司山治最信任的助理，却还是被瞒了很多事，她忍着怒火压低声音。

“对不起娜美小姐，我......”山治蹲下有些颤抖的身体，捂着胸口，紧咬下唇，“抱歉，你那里还有药......”

“没有了！再吃真的会成瘾了！”娜美俯下身来和他到了同一水平，就像看着个不争气的孩子似的，心疼又无奈，“山治，你有什么事可以跟我说啊，你不相信那群人，还不相信你的助理吗？”

金发男人的呼吸开始紊乱，他大喘着气像不能呼吸，双手掩盖住面部，蓝眼睛里蓄满了液体，弯卷的睫毛挂上泪滴，全身剧烈地抽搐着，连声音也是。

“......我想见他。”

娜美怔在了原地，她什么也不懂但那时她真想哭，整个片场只有她一个人知道，他，指的是罗罗诺亚·索隆。山治是真的对某种东西产生了一种依赖性，但似乎不是对那瓶氟西汀成瘾。

黑西装的左侧口袋就装着山治的手机，即使不是助理，全公司的人也都知道这个习惯。他只需要伸出左手掏出来，动动手指就能做到的事情，为什么要搞成这样。娜美咽下眼泪，不容分说直接抢过手机，扯过山治的大拇指解开了锁，通讯录里翻找起，应该是叫“绿藻头”的一个联系人。

“这有什么难的么？！我叫他今晚过来，然后化个妆我带你逃出去一会。记得给我涨涨工资就行。”

“千万别！娜美小姐！......我需要离他远点。”

所有人都以为地下车库那件事后，山治消沉的原因是右脸那道刀疤，但所有人都错了。刀疤可以整容，化妆可以遮盖，后期可以处理，甚至他可以转型去演黑社会的角色，再甚至这些都不用，头发一偏全都解决了。

但他接受不了，索隆的生活，因为演艺圈的操蛋事受到一点伤害。刚才也说了，这是底线。

他就是个19岁的大学生，如果没遇到自己，他可以在校园谈场甜蜜的恋爱，然后毕业、找工作、结婚生孩子，像全世界幸福家庭那样千篇一律地幸福着。

现在呢，被包养的地下情人，憋着秘密守了四年，他身边有无数的兄弟朋友，却不能对任何一个讲出他爱人的名字。他的左眼因为自己的存在，留下了一道五厘米的长疤，别人问他怎么受的伤，他妈的都不能讲出来。

离他远点，起码不至于再因为丑态毕露的娱乐圈受到伤害。

娜美给了他一巴掌，这次直接打在了脸上。

这一耳光把山治都给打懵了。更让他不知所措的是，娜美小姐眼角顺下了两行泪。

“他为你坏了一只眼！就是为了让你天天躲着不见他的吗？！”

手机被愤然砸在了地上，屏都碎了那种，橘色头发的女助理丢下一句“懦夫，我以后再也不管你了”，擦着眼泪跑走了。

说着再也不管你，实际是不可能的，娜美就是这种刀子嘴豆腐心的存在。当晚就是她把索隆从学校带到了片场的落脚酒店的。

刚刷开房门，黑暗中一直大手就拽着山治的领子把他一把拉了进去。一切都是漆黑不可见的，但强吻在嘴上的感觉亲切而温暖，双臂环抱的后背好像瘦了点，吻着吻着，两行眼泪就投了降。他靠在索隆怀里哭着，你敢信吗，39岁的大男人，就静静抱着他哭了半个小时，索隆的白T恤从肩膀湿到了前胸。

眼泪也流得差不多干了，情绪稍微平复了点，男人的手乖顺地抚摸金发，另一只手从兜里掏出了家里抽屉深处的半瓶氟西汀。

他把药瓶一下一下地抛起又接回，在山治面前晃了晃。

“说吧，要它还是要我。”

“你。”

“那现在就跟我回家，这戏不拍了。”

那一刻山治挣扎着有一万句话想骂出来，但索隆把他人往肩上那么一扛，就彻底没了办法。

不好意思，20年了第一次，让老子耍回大牌吧。

最开始到家那几天，他俩就像长在了一块似的，连做个饭索隆都要从后面抱着贴上去，山治还毫无底线地给索隆大学老师去了电话，说家里出事了得请几天假。实则是在五百平别墅的各个角落，沙发、浴室、阳台、厨房没有节制地做着爱，做到最后几天自己都快做吐了。

“震惊！‘温柔骑士’文斯莫克·山治恃宠生娇耍大牌，片场翻脸撂挑子......”索隆躺在沙发上，懒散地读着娱乐日报，读到一半就笑得腹肌痛。绿脑袋又被踹了一脚，山治又久违地抱怨起没钱赚了。

但清净的日子真好，如果山治的演艺生涯能就这样不温不火地走进尾声那真的再好不过了。


	7. Chapter 7

时隔多年，如果你问山治曾经做过最后悔的事是什么，他一定会回答，不该在购物中心试衣间外没忍住亲了索隆。当时索隆皱眉说着被拍到了怎么办，山治还可笑地摆摆手，哪有这么巧的。

谁也没想到，耍大牌风波过去大半年，文斯莫克·山治从荧屏销声匿迹几个月后，再次轰动全国的新闻竟是这件事。

疯了，全都疯了，所有爱山治的恨山治的全都疯了。这件事挂在热搜榜首足足一周，底下的评论真的是话能说多难听，就有多难听。

女粉丝骂他是个打着不婚主义旗号的感情骗子，男粉丝骂他恶心娘炮不要脸。更有甚者扒出了索隆的身份，事情就变成了40岁欲壑难填的男明星，包养未成年人满足身体需求。

那段时间山治状态很不好，非常的不好。他站在露台上发愣，两个人的饭他只做一人份，因为真的吃不下去。有时抱着索隆一动不动，就这样静静地抱一个下午，也不哭，也不说话。家里电视机、手机、平板电脑砸坏了不下二十个，都是索隆看到那些新闻没忍住砸的。

“省省吧绿藻头，本来没戏拍就快穷得叮当响了，你还在这搞破坏。”第21次索隆准备把手机怒摔在地上的时候，山治从后方抱住了他。

“操，忍不了。”他就像个对玩具撒气的小孩子，挣开了山治。

“喂喂，看你这样子就跟骂的是你似的，你看我都没气成你这样。”

这件事怎么说呢，在意肯定是在意的，搁了谁都得痛苦煎熬一阵。说实话，如果当年从没遇到过索隆，突然有一天从巅峰摔倒了谷底，走在街上都会指指点点被骂，公司同事用异样眼光看你，地下车库红字喷满了“山治去死”这种话，原本就有抑郁病史的山治很可能就想不开动了什么轻声的念头。

可事情到现在大半个月了，他连一片氟西汀都没动过。最初几天他会沉寂地坐在阳台，忧郁的蓝眼睛空洞无神，整个人都像抽了魂一样无力，仅仅是抬起眼皮就好像用尽了全力。那几天索隆干的最多的事就是出门给他买烟，他一包一包抽起来没完没了，抽完就对云叹气，还是那种连自己都没察觉的叹气，索隆就悄悄坐在旁边看着，也没拦他。

随着墙上的日历一天一天被揭掉，山治竟然奇迹般地走出来了，饭吃得也变多了，脸上的笑容也回来了。然后他就开始找到了乐趣，这个幼稚的绿藻头对这些新闻比他自己还来气。

想来也是，索隆也不过20岁，当年自己20岁时刚出道不久，也是走到哪质疑声跟到哪。腹诽中伤的言论就跟梅雨季一样，断断续续20年时不时就淋一场，淋得他麻木了，免疫了。

只不过这次不是梅雨就是了，更像带冰雹的瓢泼大暴雨。

冰雹砸得他头昏眼花万念俱灰是真的，但从头到尾身边都有个男人撑了把小破伞陪着他真好。

他甚至还有点庆幸，幸好索隆有把伞，冰雹不至于把他自己砸伤。

对啊，他自己20年了什么大起大伏受不住，索隆安然无恙不就行了么。显然，索隆除了摔电子产品的时候被玻璃渣子划伤了脚，剩下确实是安然无恙。风波过去一个月，他俩都到了可以拿这件事打岔的境界了。

日子清闲不好么，更何况家里还有的是存款。有时候娜美还会来看看他俩，反正她也没什么活儿干了，然后就被拉着斗了个地主。他俩输了的惩罚就是，点开新闻读那些恶评，看谁先憋不住骂脏字，娜美实在忍不了就给了他俩一人一拳，顺便把桌子上摊着的钱全捞走了。

“不过看索隆挺有精神的，真是太好了。”一次山治把娜美送回家的路上，她突然这样说。

“娜美小姐你真是偏心，关心那个绿藻头干嘛，多关心关心我嘛~~”

说完娜美就给了那个桃心眼的吃醋脸来了一拳：“你天天在家里待着，又不用跟人打交道，没人比你更安全了，有什么可关心的？”

有点不对劲，山治心中闪过了不好的预感，这话的意思也就是说——

“索隆在学校出什么事了么？”

“啊你不知道啊。”完了，娜美知道自己说了不该说的话，但山治脸上从未在lady面前露出的恐怖表情，示意着她必须往下说，没有退路，“我也是听我一个朋友讲的，是索隆那所大学的历史系教授，她说......”

“她说什么了。”前方是个红灯，车子的速度减慢下来，没了引擎声，空气都安静得可怕。

“她说......有极端黑粉人肉到了索隆的学校，隔三差五会去索隆班门口找麻烦，还在墙上写各种难听的话，特别过分的人身攻击......”

那一瞬间，山治的大脑彻底宕机了。他飞速回忆着这个月索隆在学校不对劲的地方。他说想健身跑步，就告诉自己不要来学校接了；他身上带着伤，对自己说是练剑道弄得，但谁都知道整个剑道社包括指导老师都不是他对手；他忽然要自己每天给他饭盒里带饭，就像通勤上班族似的，说是因为食堂吃腻了。

过电影似的回放完以上种种——他真的宕机了，能感受到大脑CPU的每个电路板正从内部噼里啪啦迸出火花，土崩瓦解，片甲不留。

夜里那条路没什么车，停在路口错过了三个红灯也没人鸣笛。但最后娜美看不下去喊了句“山治”，宕机的大脑才逐步回转。

运转起的大脑蹦出的第一个词——底线。

这里第三次提到了“底线”这个概念。那么山治的底线究竟是种怎样的存在？

他的底线不是设给别人的，是设给自己的。

不是那种谁敢伤害索隆，我就让你完蛋。而是一旦索隆因为他受到伤害，他就必须离开索隆的世界。

“娜美小姐，明天去公司帮我跟布鲁克说一声吧，发条新闻。”车子抵达了娜美的小区，山治绅士地为她拉开车门，最后拜托lady一件事，“然后，我要复出了。”

熟悉的法拉利在仅有路灯的黑色街道渐行渐远，橘发女人站在原地久久不能释怀。她今天做了最糟糕的事，听了最糟糕的消息。

很久没迈上那辆法拉利了，索隆竟有点怀念，又有点庆幸今天刚好那群挨千刀的暴民没来当跳梁小丑。也不知道为什么，今天山治硬要来校门口等他，怎么说也不听。跨上车子的瞬间，他刚好刷到了一则大新闻，太好笑了，简直滑天下之大稽。

手机举到金发司机跟前晃了晃，也不知道墨镜下是什么样的表情。

“现在的新闻越来越离谱了，居然写文斯莫克·山治和他的小狼狗情人分手了？我怎么自己都不知道。”他冷笑一声收起手机以示不屑，他那时觉得不会有比这更荒诞的事，但真的有，下一秒就发生了。

“好了，你现在知道了。”

他是听错了吗？

他惊愕地抬头看向山治，脸上就像你处了五年的对象忽然跟你说他要和别人结婚了一样，写满了怎么可能，他想从山治的表情上确认自己是听错了，或者不是他想的那个意思。但山治面无表情，冰冷得像刚经历了一场霜降。

“你他妈刚才说什么，再说一遍！”他扯过山治的领子，摔下墨镜。

“后几年的学费我给你打到卡上了，还有你那个落土的宿舍也收拾出来了，东西我都打好包放过去了。”山治不用使什么力气就能拨下攥住领口的手，因为他整个人就是一坨冰，手是冰的，脸是冰的，眼神是冰的，说出的话也是冰的，“以后别再找我了。”

“你他妈开玩笑的吧？！为什么！”这辆车门窗紧闭，但索隆嘶吼的声音大概车外三米远的行人都会被吓到。

“绿藻头你知道么，人活在这个世上是有使命的。”为了继续说下去，山治点了根烟，但他冷酷平淡的语气没有分毫改变，“而我的使命，就是演戏，就是成为万人心慕手追的荧屏巨星，如果不能演戏了，我活着就像具空壳。这也是我这一个月才想明白的。跟你在一起的每天都很开心，但这种没有梦想的生活......”

等他说完了话，索隆早就摔门离开了。

燃着的烟灰落在指缝间，很烫，很疼，但山治没有拨下去，他现在连动动手指的力气都没有，他的人生仿佛就像被按了暂停键一样，一切都只能定格在这一秒了。墨镜下面无表情的麻木脸庞，淌下了两行泪。很奇怪，怎么也止不住。

有人说，其实人生在某个节点后就结束了，大家只是在等彩蛋。山治的节点就是此刻了。

回到那个空荡无人的五百平别墅时，他的一切都塌了。他把那个屏幕裂得像蜘蛛网的电视打开，播放起认识索隆这5年来，录播的关于自己的每一条报道。最后一条是一个月前那条压死骆驼的稻草，他把这一条调成了循环播放，含着泪，控制不住一粒又一粒地把手中药片塞进嘴里。

其实，他真的好想爱这个世界啊。

但最后，他选择了不等彩蛋。


	8. Chapter 8

时隔多年，如果你问罗罗诺亚·索隆曾做过最后悔的事是什么，他会沉默一阵，然后声音颤抖着回答，他那天不该摔门而去的。

他打心眼儿里真感激娜美，亏了她那天不放心跑过去看了一眼。

人还昏着，但命保住了。

推开病房的门就是娜美含着泪的一个耳光。她这两年扇过他俩太多耳光，扇得自己都钻心的痛。

经纪人布鲁克也坐在床旁，那个黑色爆炸头的年长者见索隆进屋，起身把床旁陪护的坐位让了出来。以前索隆最怕见到他的，山治说要瞒着公司、瞒着经纪人。但此刻年长者拍了拍他的肩，痛心入骨的表情下示意他坐过去，陪他醒来吧。

索隆驻在原地不敢迈步，他发现他真正怕的，是躺在病床上插着氧气管的山治。

他怕他永远醒不来。

但更怕，他醒来后仍对这个世界绝望，仍对那个摔门而去的自己绝望。

15岁到20岁。五年了，罗罗诺亚·索隆是那么的坚强，坚强到山治从未见他掉过一滴泪。但山治睁开朦胧的双眼时，是他第一次看到索隆哭了。

20岁的他哭得真像个孩子，声嘶力竭地趴在自己身上抽泣，男人的哭声就像发泄、像呐喊，在这整层的楼道中回响。

“承认吧，没有我你就活不下去，卷眉毛。”过了大概十几分钟，抽搐终于止住了，这是他说的第一句能听清的话，他没有在挑衅，也没有看山治，只是在悲哀地陈述一个事实，一个他早该发现的事实。

“所以我得先把你赶走才能死啊，绿藻头。”他声音虚弱地有气无力，连扬扬嘴角都难极了，惨白的手想抬起来摸摸那张脸，却举到半空又掉了下来。

索隆直接抓住了那只手贴在自己脸上，他终于决定扭过脸去对视着山治：“我问你，你的人生非要住在五百平的房子，三辆法拉利轮着开，在荧屏上受万人追捧，非要这样，这是你的使命吗？”

山治看着他轻笑了一声，就这样回答了这个问题。憔悴的脸缺点血色，但那双弯起来的蓝眼睛温柔得让人心疼。

看这张脸，你说呢？

使命，人活在世，本就没有什么与生俱来的使命。每个人都是自由的，若非要给人生强加上使命，那就是尽全力、随心所欲地幸福去吧。

这也是山治这次睁眼才想明白的一件事。

“所以，他辞职了。”索隆仍然背对着他，但布鲁克知道，这话是说给自己听的。他握紧了山治那双手，左眼弯起的眼角还有些潮。

“以后该换我养你了。”

讲话、吵架和踢人对于现在的山治有点难做到，他只能笑着白了索隆一眼。

“所以，你还恨这个世界吗？”

“我早就对自己说过，如果这次老天不让我离开这个世界，那我就重新爱一次这个世界。”

和爱你。

他曾经是那么恨这个世界，恨到想过离开。恨到他惩罚这个世界的方式，就是永远不让这个世界知道他是否还活着。

时至今日，没有人知道文斯莫克·山治那次自杀事件的始终。多年之后仍有人在猜测他死了，仍有人在猜测他活着。

但他又是那么爱这个世界，爱到决定再给这个世界一次机会。

因为这是个有罗罗诺亚·索隆的世界。

所以最后，他等到了彩蛋。

——而属于我们的彩蛋呢

五百平的大别墅和他的宝贝法拉利当然是全都卖了。拿着这笔钱，索隆在大学的最后两年里依然翘着大半个学期的课，和山治满世界地周游。说是纯玩也不算，还是带着任务的，比如挑个合适的度蜜月的地方。但是到了最后，俩人都觉得，这蜜月度不度有什么区别，反正哪哪都去过了，朝夕共处了十来年了，早没什么脸红心动了，每天都是打打骂骂上刀上脚的。

夏威夷的游艇上，山治迎摘掉了墨镜，金发在海风中乱舞，弯睫毛下的眼睛折射出天和海的宝蓝色。索隆搂着他的腰间，看着那张脸。

可恶，42岁的人了，为什么这张脸还像荧屏上那么好看。

说着就亲了一口。

以前，索隆怕他摘墨镜是怕他被人认出来。现在，索隆依然很烦他摘墨镜，那张脸一露出来，连洋妞都过来搭讪。幸好山治那个岁数的人英语普遍都不太好，索隆一边当着翻译，一边添油加醋搞凉了他的桃花运，不然自己又得被晾在沙滩椅上晒两个小时日光浴。

可劲造了一阵后，钱剩的也不多了，就上英国扯了个证然后定居了下来。

索隆挺高兴的，起码他终于能如愿以偿，住上50平米的房子了。

“白痴，你知道这种地方找个50平的房子有多难么！”正拿着新钥匙站在门前得意时，山治抬腿给了他一脚。

然后......就差点闪到腰。

“你老了。”山治趴在沙发上，索隆给他揉着椎间盘时这么说的。

混蛋，那就别揉着揉着就把手放到不该放地方啊！

\---END


End file.
